Fallen Wolves
is the fifth episode of Wolf's Rain. Airing in the United States on May 22nd, 2004 as "Fallen Wolves". Summery On a train, a little girl is looking out the window. She spots four wolves running in the snow, which she points them out to her mom as "doggies". Toboe tells the other wolves his dream of reaching Paradise, and describes what he saw in the dream. The four wolves continue travelling in the snow until they have finally reached an ocean's edge. There, a railway bridge extends onto the ocean, going far into the horizon. Kiba says he could smell the faint scent of the Lunar Flower. They all run on the bridge, towards the other end. At the other end of the bridge, is a somewhat rundown looking city. The wolves wander in the city's lifeless streets. We see the citizens are hiding in their dwellings, and peeping out their windows at the four. At some back alley, they come across some wolves sitting around a fire. When asked by them of where the four are heading, Toboe bursts out saying they are going to Paradise. The wolves laughs, all except for a woman among them. One of them says there is no such thing as Paradise, stating it is only a legend. The four of them walks away. While walking along the waterfront, Toboe comments on how cold the city is, even with the relatively large presence of wolves. Tsume suggests that maybe it is the reason why they should leave the city. However, saying the all of wolves in the city must be there for some reason, Kiba says they should stay instead. One of the wolves from the pack, presumably the leader, is dealing with an employer. It seems the wolves in the city are getting "jobs" for living. The woman from the pack, a female wolf, asks the leader, whose name is Zali, if he is satisfied with the way they (the pack) are living. He responds by saying it suits them just fine. Another wolf, also in human form, comes and tells Zali of the four wolves' whereabouts, reporting they have gone towards the graveyard. When he asks if Zali wants to train them to work as well, Zali says no; explaining that they only take care of their own pack's business. Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Toboe are sitting along the seashore, starving. Tsume walks away, and the others follow. They eventually reach a cemetery, which Tsume suggests would be a good place to sleep. An old wolf named Gramps suddenly pops out from a hole on the ground, scaring both Toboe and Hige. The wolves ask him about the lunar flower and Paradise. He shows them the "entrance" to Paradise. It looks like some hole leading into a tunnel. Gramps suggests to Kiba for them to not pursue into it. He says he and many other wolves had tried, but they all failed to find Paradise, and ended up back in the city, just like him. Just then, Zali appears, once again stating there is no such place as Paradise, and orders the four to leave the city before morning. He and Gramps walk away, leaving the four behind. The wolves are at some abandoned building. Tsume questions Kiba how he gets all the confidence of finding Paradise. Kiba responds by saying it's not confidence just something inside him that keeps calling to him, driving him towards paradise. Tsume says they should just heed what the old wolf said and abandon their journey. Hige smells something. The woman from the pack, named Cole, brings food to the boys. Hige immediately goes out, grabs a loaf of bread and starts eating. Kiba walks away, Toboe follows him. Toboe comes back, just when Tsume also walks away. Kiba is at the place where Zali was talking to the employer earlier. Hige asks Cole where she got all the food. She tells him if he wants to know, to head to the station the next morning to see something fascinating and then she leaves. Toboe is now following Tsume. Both of them end up at a train station, and Tsume decides to rest there. Kiba goes past the place where the wolf pack is gathered around a fire. Zali is not there this time; he gets into a quarrel, and starts fighting with them. Toboe is howling and his howls are heard by both Hige and Tsume. Kiba gets beaten up and sleeps at some back alley. A train is seen going along the railway bridge we've seen earlier. Back at the train station, Hige meets up with Toboe and Tsume. When asked, Hige tells them Kiba hasn't returned yet. Then they see a pack of wolves being used as dogs to pull some cargo up a ramp. Zali is also there watching. Tsume demands from him an explanation. He says that is the way the wolves there make a living. Gramps from the cemetery is also among the pack of wolves pulling on the cargo. He collapses on the ground. Kiba appears, seeing the scene, gets all angry and runs up the ramp, in his wolf form. Zali quickly rushes down and knocks Kiba to the ground. Gramps is buried the next day. During that, Zali warns Kiba not to interfere with their way of living. Kiba tells Zali and his pack are acting like dogs, being used by humans. Zali, in response, says that Kiba and the other three are still young. Quotes *'Hige:'(Stomach growls) Okay, who was that? Everyone glares at Hige *'Hige:' Oh right, that was me. (Another stomach growls) *'Hige:' But that was Tsume. Trivia * This is the first episode that introduces wolves from another pack. Category:Episode